Dancing Stars on Me
by 93728497
Summary: Edit: now a drabble collection! Fluff mostly, probably. NozoMaki, NicoMaki, and open for suggestions. (I don't love Maki too much or anything.) Reviews would be lovely!
1. Constellations

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fic, and also then the first time I've ever posted one on here. Reviews would be lovely, and ideas for new stories are very much welcome. Mostly any pairing is fine (though I prefer to stay within the nine Muse girls).

This chapter is NozoMaki! I really love how they've helped each other out through both seasons and I consider their relationship to be very sweet and underrated.

Anyways, I hope you like this!

"Maki-chan, you're still awake?"

Maki flinched in surprise at voice coming from behind her and she whipped around only to find Nozomi looking at her drowsily from her futon.  
"If you don't get enough sleep, you'll be in real trouble by tomorrow," the purplehead continued as she stretched her arms and rose to her feet, padding walking over to where Maki was standing by the clubroom window. It was the night before the last concert, and Muse had decided to sleep collectively at the school. They'd spent the evening trying to conceal their excitement and nervousness for the coming concert together, ending the day by standing at the school's rooftop admiring the pretty lights in the city below.

"I-I couldn't sleep," Maki muttered truthfully and tried to not pay too much mind to the way Nozomi's shoulder was brushing hers as they stood side by side looking out on the dark, starry sky outside. Nozomi smiled one of those all-knowing smiles of hers and shifted to rest her hand on top of Maki's, making the redhead's breath hitch and a light blush bloomed over the latter's face. She didn't pull away though, just turned her attention back to the stars and hoped they didn't illuminate her face enough for the other girl to see her blush.

"You like watching the stars, Maki-chan?" the shrine maiden asked and Maki arched her eyebrow at the unexpected question. She didn't see any harm in answering though.

"Yes. They…" she trailed off, wondering if she wanted to open up to Nozomi this much. But she quickly decided that if anyone were to understand, it would be her, so she continued, "they kind of make me feel like I'm not alone, I guess. I mean I'm not now because of Muse, but I suppose it's become more of a habit from… since when I was a child. I didn't really have any friends as a kid, nor did I have siblings, but I did have the stars."  
She inwardly cursed at how cliché that sounded, but it's not like she could take it back now. She merely sighed and hoped Nozomi would understand and refrain from teasing her about this particular thing.

Nozomi hummed in understanding though, and in one swift motion pulled up her infamous tarot cards (Where did she even keep those? Did her nightgown have pockets?) and held the whole deck up for Maki to see.  
"These are very much related to astrology, you know? I know how you feel; I used to do the same thing, sometimes I still do… It's comforting isn't it?" she turned her gaze back to the stars and smiled fondly at them. Maki could only stare at her companion, how the dim moonlight complimented the dark purple hair wonderfully. No one could deny that Nozomi was infinitely beautiful, even without trying. Maki would never admit this out loud though. But the spiritual girl's mind piercing eyes sometimes made her worry if she could actually read her thoughts. Maki shook the thoughts away and turned away from the other, trying not to stare too much.

"I don't know how interested I am in astrology. That stuff is all about myths and magic and stuff, isn't it? It doesn't seem logical to me," Maki said as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Nozomi giggled and let her fingers entwine with the redhead's (very much to the latter's surprise and embarrassment).  
"What about Santa-san though? Doesn't he need magic to do his work? And the Easter bunny would surely have to be magical, being a rabbit that delivers chocolate eggs to children everywhere?"

Maki scoffed. "The _Easter bunny_ isn't real." Nozomi could only grin in response, trying not to laugh as the pianist was just too adorable.

"You get my point though, yes? The world without myths and magic would be no good."  
The composer and the shrine maiden's eyes locked till Maki was the first to break eye contact, looking to the side with a blush adorning her cheeks, "I-I guess so."  
What the older girl did next surprised the 1st year as she was gently pulled into an embrace and the 3rd year's chin rested on her shoulder and she felt arms wrapping around her waist.

"E-eh?" was all she could muster to say as she felt her face heat up considerably, and fumbled awkwardly with where to place her hands as this gesture was nowhere near expected.  
"You're not alone anymore now though, Maki-chan. You have all of Muse; you have me, Elicchi, Nicocchi, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Kotori-chan, Honoka-chan and Umi-chan. And we all love you." The older said, holding Maki comfortably in her arms as the other began to relax a little (though still quite flustered).

It was pretty clear how seriously Nozomi took that someone was feeling lonely. Maki knew how well the other girl knew the feeling after all, and the spiritual girl was such a kindhearted person that it was important to her to help others out of feeling the same way she did. _The 'we all love you' part though…_ she thought as she felt an unfamiliar swelling in her chest for a reason she didn't herself understand. She smiled and let herself lean into the embrace a little, wrapping her own arms around Nozomi's shoulders.

"Neither are you, Nozomi."


	2. That breakfast's getting cold you idiot

**Author's note:** I decided to make this fic some sort of drabble collection after all. Let me know what ships (and situations?) you would want next time?

Also this might borderline the M rating... it's not too frisky, but I'd suggest reading it when you're not around others. You know.

"Maki, I'm giving you three more seconds and if you're not out of bed by then, I _will_ get a bucket of water and I _will_ pour it over your stupid self, I swear to Fu-"

"Fine, fine, jeez, I'll get up already…" groaned an irritated voice from underneath the bedsheets. Though, Maki didn't seem to make any effort to move, so Nico eyed her suspiciously before her patience ran out and she walked over and grabbed the blanket, intending to rip it off the bed and away from the lazy redhead. What she didn't expect however, was for two arms to quickly wrap around her neck, giving her a short glimpse of tired, yet mischievous violet eyes before she was roughly pulled onto the bed on top of her girlfriend who now clung to her torso like a kid, nuzzling into her neck.

"…in a minute, that is."

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Yikes, I'm not sure I like where your kinky self is heading," Maki retorted, earning a pinch on her stomach by the raven-haired girl who was scowling at her; clearly unamused.

"Witty."

Maki just giggled in response and lightly kissed the other's collarbone as some sort of apology. Nico pulled her up so they were facing each other and crashed her lips into Maki's, moaning when the latter pressed back in response.  
Nico's small fingers trailed over Maki's chest, stomach, and rested along the hem of her underwear. The redhead practically purred in response, edging closer to her girlfriend's body and bucking her hips lightly against Nico's while tangling her hands into her hair.

She gasped as she felt a finger carefully trace her clothed special place slowly. She bit Nico's lip attempting to signal to the other to get on with it already-  
Suddenly the fingers vanished from between her legs and Nico sat up on the bed and let her gaze sweep over Maki, who was looking at her with a confused and aroused expression. Nico smirked. Maki narrowed her eyes.

"Now, get up before your eggs get cold. We don't want that do we?" the shorter girl said, and proceeded to walk out of the room like nothing happened.

Maki could do nothing but stare after her in utter shock while what just happened was still sinking in.

" _NICO-CHAN_!"


End file.
